


The Second Time

by an42031013



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Bottom Kibana | Raihan, M/M, Top Dande | Leon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 11:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an42031013/pseuds/an42031013
Summary: *dnkb到底是什麼能讓一個處男在第二次突飛猛進？
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Kudos: 4





	The Second Time

「啊……丹…丹帝…哈… …」

體內被巨物填滿腫脹的感覺還是讓奇巴納不太好受，為了緩解這種不適，他只好配合雙手撫弄柱身，讓自己到達高潮邊緣。

「要…要去了…丹、丹帝……啊——」

最終射出白濁的液體，同時間一股熱液也隨緊縮的吸勁進入體內，被夾射的同時淚液泛在眼角，而在眼前也就是注入熱液的人和他一樣喘著氣，房裡沒了肉體碰撞的啪啪聲響，兩人的喘息更凸顯這份靜默，沒過幾秒丹帝便開口打破這片沉默。

「對不起，奇巴納，真的很抱歉……」

「什麼？你在道歉什麼？而且你這是哭了嗎？」完全搞不清對方在說什麼的奇巴納仰頭說道。

丹帝維持跪姿「唉？！不不不！才沒有，是說剛剛一直在勉強你，只有我自己舒服到，」雙頰明顯比方才更添紅潤「下次我會努力的，所以……」

「不、不用那麼在意吧，畢竟是第一次，」奇巴納結巴地插嘴，卻沒能掩飾臉上的羞澀「先別說這個了，去洗個澡吧。」

「好，需要扶你嗎？」

「別小看本大爺啊！」

兩人在步入浴室途中的嬉鬧逐漸緩解尷尬的氛圍，丹帝也暗自決定下次絕對要做好萬全的準備——目標是讓奇巴納前列腺高潮。

* * *

丹帝深知再怎麼憑空想像也比不上實戰，寶可夢對戰也是如此，得記取上次教訓，前一次是奇巴納自己擴張，可能因心急加上不怎麼熟練，在還沒找到感覺的情況下插入，最終鬧得那般下場。下次他會確實幫奇巴納一把，邊想的同時也不忘搜索關鍵字，看著螢幕上的資訊喃喃自語：「原來如此，原來那邊的構造是那樣……」

在外有約回來的奇巴納也同時進門，以為對方口中說的又是寶可夢，正想問他休息日要不跟今早遇到的小勝他們來場雙打，卻被丹帝搶先開口：「奇巴納，你回來啦！你看手機上寫著只要通過直腸S型部位就會獲得快感！」

意料之外的話語讓奇巴納瞬間漲紅了臉：「你、你在說什麼傻話？這可不是對一個剛到家的人說的話吧？」想故作鎮定的同時心想難道丹帝還在在意前幾天的事嗎？

「那要不要晚點來試試？」完全無視對方的話，丹帝露出一如概往的笑容，別說是奇巴納，一般人也拿這抹微笑沒輒。

「啊，稍早才從拳關丘陵離開，還不巧遇上沙暴，本大爺先去洗澡。」一邊說著，一邊抖著滿身是砂的衣物，表面上不把丹帝的話當一回事，然而對方早已看出奇巴納內心的躁動。

* * *

丹帝先是用手撫過對方的腿，向前移動身子，吻過雙唇的嘴緩緩開口：「這次我來幫你。」

奇巴納以一個深吻回應，從彼此口中渡過唾沫，沒有第一次來的生疏，舌尖的碰撞使瀰淫的氛圍在空氣中漫延，最後奇巴納起身撇過頭才結束這個濕黏的吻。

丹帝不像奇巴納身上只留了一條內褲，而是維持剛在客廳的穿著。

「砰——」丹帝倏地被推倒，床也自然發出沉悶聲響。

「奇巴納怎麼了？怎麼突然……」

「閉嘴，什麼都別說。」

他把微紅的面頰貼近丹帝的褲襠，也一同褪去對方下身的衣物，勃起的性器隨之彈出，明明並非初見，這個尺寸還是讓奇巴納忍不住嚥下口水，在遲疑之間還是選擇將佈有些許青筋的巨根含入口中，在習慣初嘗的氣味後便開始吞吐的動作。

出乎意外的行為讓丹帝有些手足無措，希望對方繼續與停下的矛盾心理卻在一陣吸吮後灰飛煙滅。

「啊、不、奇巴納…我快……」丹帝再也忍不住被慾望激發的貪婪，直接把對方的腦袋更扣近自己，奇巴納口內的巨根也更送往喉頭，嘴裡的壓迫感激得他眼角泛淚，但是吞吐與舔動沒有因此停歇，空下來的雙手撫向丹帝的囊袋，悄悄催促對方快射，因為奇巴納可不想為此明天開不了口。

奇巴納更加賣力地舔弄馬眼，吸吮地更頻繁，不斷激起的感官下，感受到對方柱身更加脹大，他開始發出求助的眼神，但顯然丹帝和他不在一個狀態，眼前的人竟因這一連串舉動而眼眶泛淚，奇巴納不禁想起數分鐘前那個說要幫自己擴張的人，竟淪落成這副可愛模樣，總算為剛進家門的驚嚇扳回一口氣，正當這麼想的同時從對方嘴裡傳來的喘息更加劇烈。

「奇巴納…要、要射……哈、啊……啊！」丹帝來不及鬆開纏上黑髮的手，更來不及將肉杵抽離，濃稠的白液就這麼射進嘴裡，精液的腥臭味在口中漫延，奇巴納同樣帶點遲疑地嚥入「咳、咳……嗯……」一陣輕咳把丹帝從高潮之中拉回現實。

「奇巴納你還好嗎？抱歉，剛沒忍住就射在裡面了。」略帶無辜的眼神讓奇巴納不由得害臊起來。

「咳、咳，本大爺只是稍微嗆到而已。」

丹帝轉身拿了放在桌邊的水遞給奇巴納，稍微漱口後總算沖淡口中的氣味，把杯子放回後奇巴納開口：「我們繼續吧，你剛不是說要幫本大爺嗎？」

「是啊，但你這是犯規，完全沒想到你會……」

很顯然奇巴納沒有想將主導權交給對方的意思，下個吻讓丹帝一度認為對方想將他吃抹殆盡，如同拿出對戰中的氣勢，但他可不知道奇巴納拿出多少勇氣，只為了讓對方舒服一點，龍系館主沒想在這場名為性愛的比試中落敗。

丹帝在對方試圖脫去自身上衣時找到破綻，雙手慢條斯理地撫上乳粒，之後便是一陣揉捏，奇巴納被這發癢的舉動驚得斷開連接彼此的雙唇，不等奇巴納做出回應，丹帝先是脫去自己的上衣再將沾上潤滑液的手送到他眼前，此時奇巴納才反應過來，手忙腳亂地移開自己身上最後一塊布料，在莫名的羞恥感交疊之下，大概也沒了剛才的餘裕。

「我要進去囉。」

點頭默認的奇巴納不自主地將手提前，像是在遮掩臉上的害臊。

生澀的開拓與異物感讓奇巴納感到無比漫長，他下意識地止住哀鳴，指頭胡亂戳弄之下竟讓他產生憋尿感，更別提第二根手指進來之後，兩指往內夾向栗般大小的腺體。

「嗚……嗯！！！嗯……」

身下的人立刻做出反應，讓丹帝知道他做得沒錯，性器隨之抬頭，即便如此，羞恥感還是遠大於一切，正當奇巴納打算開口要他離開時，第三指像是看準時機般進入甬道，手指並非小幅度地試探，而是直朝敏感的腺體進攻，丹帝忽略身下傳來的哀求，將奇巴納逼到射精邊緣，他心想再來個幾下就好，當手指離去時奇巴納沒有射精，而是射出前列腺液，高潮如同輕微的電流滿佈全身，只差沒進入痲痹狀態。

看著這樣的奇巴納，丹帝早已耐不住性子朝正面進入，或許是對方做好準備，又或許是開發得宜，不同於上次的蠻幹，而是慢慢接納彼此，被開發的快感凌於恐懼之上，微顫的肉體不由自主地緊縮，收縮的力道讓丹帝下一刻止不住衝撞與嘆息。

「奇巴納、啊……哈……你夾得好緊、好舒服……」語畢，丹帝再度感受到腸道縮起。

「……哈……閉、閉嘴……。」

由於節奏過於猛烈，次次皆頂到敏感點，奇巴納只能勉強回嘴，過沒幾下就射了。天知道丹帝到底看了什麼，還是學習能力過於強大，怎麼能讓一個處男在第二次突飛猛進？思緒有些抽離的他仍不禁這麼想。

塔主望向分神的勁敵問道：「怎麼了嗎？該我了。」

尚未從高潮回神，丹帝便開始第二波攻勢，這並非方才的猛攻，一直埋在肉穴的陰莖往更深處開拓，似乎發現對方的不適，力道轉為溫和，也同時舔去對方嘴邊的唾液，奇巴納主動索吻，試圖用吻掩蓋自己的不安，這甜膩的深吻似乎升高了空間的溫度。由於上對下的體勢，丹帝順其自然地伏於龍系館主胸前，沒閒著的手撫上對方乳首，生疏地試探卻鬧得奇巴納發癢，看到身下之人的這般反應，丹帝以要將乳首捏紅、捏腫的力度增強，快分辨不出這是爽感抑或是痛感的奇巴納只想阻止對方，然而將我行我素技能點滿的塔主可沒有要理睬對方的意思，反而啃咬起另一側看他會如何反應。

「等等、停、停下……嗯……」

上下齊攻換來的是更劇烈的絞動，丹帝再也忍耐不了，在向前推進的同時把精液灌入濕軟的甬道，仍置於後穴的性器沒有退出，而是享受起濕溽並緊縮的內壁。然而奇巴納卻沒在這次操幹中射精，正當丹帝以為自己掌握了整場局勢時，稍有不滿的奇巴納起身拉出藏於體內的肉杵，下壓對方的身子。

情勢逆轉，處在上風的馭龍至尊毫不猶豫地撐開穴口主動吞下巨根，就這麼不偏不倚頂到腺體，淚液與呻吟隨坐下的瞬間擠出，奇巴納騎得不算快，咬向對方肩膀的他沒注意到那雙手已移到他的腰際，帶薄繭的手以會在身上留下印子的力度下壓，性器突破方才的深度往直腸探去，他撫上龍系館主的腹部，隔著肉體感受最溫熱、緊緻的包覆，一切都是那麼難以言喻，讚嘆化為抽插的幅度。  
面前的奇巴納已模糊了視線，失去焦點，合不上的口、染紅的雙頰一切都刻印在丹帝眼底。全身已無法負荷超載的快感，轉瞬之間，奇巴納腫脹的陰莖也一併噴發，射出的白液佈在胸部與腹部，映於褐色的肌膚更是多了幾分色情。

兩人都射了不只一次，卻如同分出勝負般，丹帝處在絕好的狀態；奇巴納已將王牌用盡，僅能展現不服輸的心緊咬著對方，但不敵射精後的疲累感，全身癱於床上，喘息此起彼落，塔主好心地將對方翻了身。

「呼……你還要繼續嗎？」奇巴納乏力地問。

「不行嗎？」

「體力怪物，看不出來本大爺已經投降了嗎？」

「不，延長賽還沒開始呢！」

無視對手求饒，在情勢一面倒的情況下開始下一輪對戰。丹帝撐住對方，掰開臀瓣，駕輕就熟地進入穴口，再度插入的渴望使他失去言語能力，剛注入的精液為腸道起了更好的潤滑，相較之下更無阻礙地搗入，在入口處小幅度地抽插使奇巴納發出不滿的鼻息，原先打算撫弄自己半勃的柱身，卻意外被對方止住，只好蹭著被褥博取快感，但這遠不及方才的刺激，僅能委屈地提高後臀，讓對方往敏感點探去。

理性或許早在最初就蕩然無存，丹帝開始在對方身上啃咬，將奇巴納視為自身的獵物，這份獸性是奇巴納始料未及的，痛感帶往全身，敏感的軀體無一處不是他的弱點。丹帝更拉住對方雙手，讓他無任何掙脫的可能，察覺到對方異樣的顫抖，卻無法藉著舔弄舐去他的不安。

「奇、奇巴納……你還好嗎？」

「嗚……再…再快一點……」

「可是你……」

「嗯…沒事……再快……啊！！！」

塔主只好聽從指示收起自己的溫柔，加快抽插頻率，也享受起勁敵有求於他的樣子。體位的改變讓陰莖更好侵入，且無間斷地抽送著，即將滅頂的快感讓奇巴納無所顧忌地浪叫，劃破交合的鈍音，這更是讓勁敵腰際發力，直衝結腸，霎時間腸道內的熱液打濕性器，滾出交合處，奇巴納在這刻到達高潮，並在高聲淫叫中射出稀薄液體。

「奇巴納！我要……嗯……」

痙攣的肉壁絞緊巨根，精液射入被操開的腸道，和著精液的汁水漫出股間，原以為這場對戰總算告一段落，然而塔主不放過高潮的勁敵，尚未抽離的性器仍滯留於軟穴，他能明顯感受到膀胱的擠壓，甚至撫慰奇巴納仍在不應期的陰莖，這完全不像賽後的酣暢淋漓，而似初嘗敗北的恐懼，即將失禁的浪潮激地他破口大叫。

「不、不要……丹、丹帝——快尿…嗯…啊！！！」

尿液從前端噴灑而出，奇巴納被射尿的這份羞恥感逼得緊闔雙眼，打算眼不見為淨，若無事先墊著的防水墊，還真不知如何清理這汁水縱橫的床。

「奇巴納……對不起。」

雖看不見對方神色，但奇巴納也能從帶點鼻音的口吻中猜出對方肯定又和上次一樣——擺出那副無辜的表情，沒錯，他又再度敗北，或許從答應交往的那刻起他就注定輸給丹帝，即便如此他也會再次振作，這樣才稱得上是馭龍至尊。

丹帝輕撫對方身子，要他抬起頭來，輕吻掛在臉頰的淚痕當作安撫，之後便是一個吻。

「下次還敢這麼做的話本大爺絕對不會饒過你！」即便嗓音微啞也止不住奇巴納的怒火。

「抱歉，我只是想……剩下的就交給我來清，你就好好休息吧。」

「這不是應該的嗎？」

沒過多久體力不支的龍系館主失去意識，進入睡夢之中，結束這個對他而言有些荒誕卻美好的夜晚。丹帝在結束清理後也瞧著戀人的睡顏與他共度長夜。


End file.
